


Cuddle Time

by CaraSam



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam





	Cuddle Time

Nageki ran his fingers through Ryouta’s hair, the other boy leaning on him with a smile.

"Kawara… Are you still awake?"

"Mm…" Was the half-hearted reply. He sighed.

"Kawara… Your next class will be starting soon."

"I don’t care…" Ryouta nuzzled into him, smiling.

"Ryouta…" Nageki sighed, a slight smile on his lips.

"It’s fine, Geki."

"If you say so." The rock dove wrapped his arms around him, and he did the same to him. They stayed that way until he could hear the gentle sound of air entering and exiting his lungs, and suddenly no problems he had mattered any more. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he listened to the sound. They were together, and he was happy.


End file.
